I'm Sorry
by Scott Michael
Summary: A risky attempt to open a wormhole goes horribly wrong.


Note to Reader: This is my first Farscape fan fiction. Send any constructive   
criticism or comments to sm_fanfic@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations contained in this   
story. I've simply borrowed them. They belong to the talented people who   
bring us Farscape each week.  
  
  
=========================================================  
I'm Sorry  
By Scott Michael  
=========================================================  
  
"Pilot?"  
  
John's voice was almost casual, but had a tone of subtle urgency.  
  
"Pilot, we've got a situation here!"  
  
The ship suddenly lunged sharply to the side, sending John and Aeryn tumbling   
from their positions at the command consoles. John felt a sharp pain in his   
lower left side as he slammed into the bulkhead and his view of command   
swirled around him. He fought to stay conscious, but all he could think   
about was the searing agony shooting up his spine from his hip.  
  
Moya continued to rock violently. John tried to position himself so he could   
see the view screen and Pilot's communication console. Once he'd managed to   
roll himself over he could see the cause of his agony. Blood was flowing   
freely from his upper thigh.  
  
"Broken." He thought. "I've got to find out..." he began, but his thought   
process came to a abrupt stop. The pit of his stomach went cold and he   
suddenly forgot about the pain from his leg.  
  
All he could see from his vantage point was her body from the waist down. Her   
right leg was bent underneath her as if she was kneeling before laying down.   
Something looked wrong. The entire position she was in just didn't look   
natural. That's when he noticed that she was face down.  
  
The room began to distort in John's vision once again. The bulkheads and   
consoles began to spin. The last thought to go through his was the cold feel   
of the floor as his check made contact. Then he slipped into the black silent   
comfort of unconsciousness.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Pilot's arms moved furiously over the controls. It was hard to concentrate on   
the task at hand. He could feel Moya's fear, growing more intense by the   
second. Was it her fear, or his? At times like this it was hard to   
distinguish between the two.  
  
"Pilot?" John voice came in over the com link. John will have to wait. Pilot   
was frantically trying to shut down all of Moya's systems.  
  
"Pilot, we've got a situation here!" John blurted out.  
  
Pilot felt annoyance mix into his current state of panic.  
  
"I'll get to you when I can!" he thought to himself. "Are you going to help   
me calm Moya down? I don't think so. So be patient!"  
  
He was almost done anyway. Propulsion and primary environmental controls were   
already off line. Only secondary systems were left.  
  
Pilot 'saw' the wave through Moya's external sensors and knew that it was too   
late. He couldn't completely shut her down in time. He let his hands slide   
over the control panel a final time. Now he could feel Moya's horror more   
sharply than ever. As his hands moved across the console he thought about his   
union with the leviathon. He thought of how their relationship had   
transformed over the years. It had become more than an exchange of necessity.   
He loved her, and he felt that she too had grown to love him.  
  
The wave slammed into the leviathion. The ship was tossed and thrown about   
like a leaf in a hurricane. All at once the overwhelming panic and fear   
coming from Moya was silenced. It had been so long since Pilot was completely   
severed from his connection to her that he couldn't grasp the sudden amd   
complete lack of her presence.  
  
Lost in this terribly wondrous sensation of solitude, he didn't notice as the   
hull breached, the wall folded like paper, and he was suddenly ripped from his   
console and expelled into open space along with most of the interior of his   
chamber.  
  
=========================================================  
  
  
"This is foolish!" D'Argo blurted out. "You don't even know if this is the   
same type of phenomenon that opened the wormhole that brought you here."  
  
Crichton's voice came back over the com link, "Look bear, this is the best   
shot at getting home I've had so how 'bout cutting me some slack, and letting   
me get back to work. The wave's almost here."  
  
"At least leave to com signal open so we can monitor you until you enter the   
worm hole." D'Argo's voice was hiding the concern he felt for his friends.   
It was also hiding the contempt he held for being called 'bear'. He would   
make John explain to him exactly what he meant by it when this was all over.  
  
"There's the wave." Announced Crais. "Talon, make sure our position is well   
out of the wave's path."  
  
Suddenly Crais's face changed. D'Argo could see a sudden look of concern, as   
if the information he was getting from Talon was not good.  
  
"Full power to propulsion, keep us out of the wave!" Crais shouted, then   
turned to D'Argo. "There's a gravity field preceding the wave and it's   
currently pulling us into it's path."  
  
D'Argo turned to look at Moya. He could see the effects of the gravity field   
had moved her out of position and turned her parallel to the face of the   
anomaly.  
  
"John! John, listen to me we're being pulled into the wave by a gravitational   
field. It's pushed Moya out of position."  
  
Crais jumped in, "Shut down all of Moya's systems. You have to abort your   
little experiment. If you don't shut her down completely, the effects of the   
wave will overload Moya's systems and you won't be able to gain control of the   
ship once you've passed through it."  
  
"I'm on it" John's voice crackled over the comms. "Pilot?"  
  
"They're out of time." Crais said in a voice that sounded more like he was   
reading the headline of a newspaper rather than announcing the final moments   
of their friends lives.  
  
"Pilot, we've got a situation here!"  
  
Crais and D'Argo watched helplessly as the wave moved passed them and   
approached Moya. It was almost hypnotic the way it moved through space. The   
fluctuations in the event horizon, and the brilliant blue colors that mixed   
and swirled. The beauty of it completely masked the terrible force it   
contained.  
  
It hit Moya broadside. The ship tossed and tumbled like a toy boat in the   
ocean. They watched in horror as the ship began to buckle. Moya's side   
split, and the giant leviathon folded to almost a right angle. They could see   
debris and atmosphere rush out through the gaping holes left in the ships   
side.  
  
The ship continued to break apart. They watched as the forces of the wave   
split pieces off from the ship and folded parts of her as if they were made of   
tin.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the remains of the ship emerged from the   
other side of the wave. Crais stood frozen by what he was seeing.  
  
D'Argo stood firmly, eyes fixed on the view screen. Every muscle in his giant   
luxan body tense and flexed. He could hear the door open and Rigel's   
levitating chair enter the room. He assumed the others, concerned by   
commotion and Talons engines firigng, had some up to command to investigate.  
  
He didn't turn to face them. He stood looking at the view screen of Moya's   
remains.  
  
"They failed."  
  
=========================================================  
  
John felt cold. He didn't know where he was, or what was happening. He just   
felt cold. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes and was trying to make   
sense of what he was seeing.  
  
It was dark. The room he was in had broken panels and debris everywhere. He   
tried to stand and pain ripped through his body. Everything came back to him   
now.  
  
"Aeryn!"  
  
The thought flashed into his brain and shut out everything else. He looked   
over to where she lay. Still in the same unnatural position.  
  
He dragged himself over to her, his hip and leg screaming with every movement.   
He looked into her open empty eyes. He knew instantly that she was not in   
there. He lifted her head and placed his arm under. He put his other hand on   
her cheek. As he felt reality slipping away from him once more, he leaned   
close to her and whispered  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
=========================================================  



End file.
